falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Wadsworth
|level =3 |derived =Hit Points: 100 |edid =HD00MrHandyWadsworth |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= |content7= }} Wadsworth is a Mister Handy that can become the Lone Wanderer's personal butler in Megaton in the year 2277. Background When the newest resident of Megaton looks to RobCo Industries to furnish them with the finest in mechanized butlers, one admirable choice is the Wadsworth model. With the latest in hair-cutting and "humor array" technologies (sample quip: "War does not determine who is right; only who is left"), and the ability to keep a home looking shipshape and almost presentable, the Lone Wanderer's metallic pal is fun to be with.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions ; Services * He may give instructions on how to spruce up the player character's house, directing them to Craterside Supply. * He may restyle haircuts. * He can tell jokes (only once per day, so he can recharge his "humor emitter array"). * He can give the player character purified water, but only five at a time before needing to refresh his supply. It takes a week for him to refill his supply (meaning he can restore 100 HP every week). * He will advise the player character to use My First Infirmary if they are injured. ** If the player character has not purchased the infirmary and is moderately injured, he will state they are not looking well. For more severe injuries he will say they appear to be injured, and suggest that they seek medical attention as soon as possible. * He will tell the player character how to use My First Laboratory, My First Workbench and the Nuka-Cola machine. Inventory Notes * His counterpart in Tenpenny Tower is Godfrey. * When greeting the Lone Wanderer, Wadsworth will sometimes say "How may I serve you, Master/Mistress? and then quietly mutter "Not that I really want to..." * Alternatively, Wadsworth occasionally greets the player character with "Good to see you alive and well today Sir/Madame," then will mutter sarcastically "Well, good to see you anyway..." if he is ignored. * When explaining how the My First Laboratory can remove addictions, he mutters something similar to "Or, depending on what you’re addicted to, it might blow out the program altogether...", though this is not captioned, being muttered under his "breath." * If killed, Wadsworth respawns in 3–4 days. * Wadsworth is found only in the Lone Wanderer's Megaton house and will not leave. Notable quotes | |sound=FO3 Wadsworth TwoCannibalsAreEatingAClown.ogg}} | |sound=FO3 Wadsworth ILostAnElectron.ogg}} | |sound=FO3 Wadsworth ANeutronWalksIntoABar.ogg}} | | | | }} Appearances Wadsworth appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes * The joke, "War does not determine who is right - only who is left." is a quote from Bertrand Russell. * Wadsworth the Butler is Tim Curry's character in the film Clue. Like other Mister Handy robots, Wadsworth speaks in a tone and voice similar to that employed by Tim Curry in the movie. * The joke, "Two cannibals are eating a clown. One turns to the other and says, 'Does this taste funny to you?'" is from famed comedian Tommy Cooper. Bugs * Sometimes if the player is not aligned with Wadsworth's eyes while getting a haircut, half of the player's face will be cut off from the screen. Crouching may result in the screen showing the player's pelvic area. ** Also, if the player is crouched while wearing the Chinese stealth armor, or gets their haircut with a Stealth Boy active, nothing will appear where the player's face would be. * When speaking with him, it is possible that the combination of the focus-changing animation and his movement may result in the PC occupying the same space as him. * If you quick save, disintegrate Wadsworth with a critical shot from a plasma weapon, and then reload, he will be reassembled with his body components randomly jumbled. * Sometimes Wadsworth can get stuck in the ceiling floating above the player's bed and it can be difficult to get him down. * Sometimes Wadsworth will remain static indefinitely in the house. If he is killed he will never respawn. References Category:Megaton characters Category:Mister Handy characters Category:Fallout 3 robots and computers de:Wadsworth es:Wadsworth fa:Wadsworth fi:Wadsworth fr:Wadsworth pl:Wadsworth ru:Уодсворт (Fallout 3) uk:Водсворт